


Day 12 of Write Every Day in November (A Rose By Any Other Name)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: While patrolling a motel for danger Castiel comes across a rose bush and remember they're Dean's favorite flower.





	

Castiel was taking a walk around the motel they were staying at. He was checking to make sure there were no threats around. He might not ave his powers, but he could still be helpful. Castiel was just finishing he round when he saw a rose bush. He remembered Dean saying he liked the flower. He had heard him and Sam talking about them when Sam mentioned that on their first date he’d given Jess daisies

“Daisies? Really man. Roses are the way to go. There’s enough colors to mean just about anything and they have a dangerous side with the whole thorn covered stem. Sam had looked at him with amusement and Dean quickly switched the topic. 

Without thinking Castiel reached to grab some of the flower but hissed in pain as he was cut by the thorns. He looked at his hands in distaste and decided he would come back in the morning and use one of the brothers knife to cut them.

He got to the motel room and tried to make it to the bathroom were the brothers had already set out there med kit in case the hunt got out of hand. He washed his hands in silence, though he flinched as he put the antibiotic cream on. He bandaged his hands and stepped out. Unfortunately he ran into Dean who saw his hands. “What did you do?”

Castiell frowned. “I remember that it is custom to give flowers to those you are interested in courting. I found some roses, but for got about the thorns.

Dean stared at his for a second before blushing. “You didn’t need to do that Cas, all you had to do was ask me out."

Castiel got a surpise look on his face before stating. “Dean will you go on a date with me?”Dean chuckled.

Castiel blinked then said: "Dean will you go out with me?"

"Yes Cas I'll go out with you, but if you still insist on the flowers get them from a shop."

The next night when they had there date Cas gave Dean a single thorn-less rose.


End file.
